


Original Smut One Shots

by SHSL_Sadomasochist



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cages, Collars, Dildos, F/F, Fairies, Hair-pulling, Inflation, Large Breasts, Leashes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Sadomasochist/pseuds/SHSL_Sadomasochist
Summary: Various smut one shots with original characters and multiple kinks.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First story is about a woman that kidnaps a fairy in her garden then brings her inside to do some tests on her.

Briana stood up, her knee length black lace dress rippling in the wind as she looked down at the lush green grass in her vast garden that was decorated with several lilies, tulips, a sparkling pond and a circle of tiny pale mushrooms. The young woman knew this circle was a fairy ring as she had noticed such a creature the previous night. The dark haired woman was changing into her silk black night dress when something that twinkled swept past her window, causing her to peer out into the night, where she caught a glimpse of 2 silver wings attached to a petite figure. It was because of this that she had set up a trap to catch this fairy by leaving a bowl of strawberries in a cage that would blend into the darkness. Briana made her way back inside her house, shutting the pearly white door behind her then returned to her bedroom by hiking up the creaking staircase. Sitting on her bedsheets that were covered in a thorny black rose pattern, Briana waited patiently for the right time. 

The sun had set and the raven haired girl moved from her sheets and went to look outside. She found that same figure beneath the murky clouds, dancing around before moving towards the cage and crawling in to reach the food. Clang! The cage door shut. Briana jumped, her chocolatey brown eyes widening as she rushed down the stairs and out the door. Gazing down at the crouching girl, she began to move the cage indoors as she listened to the winged one panic in the form of a few shrieks and some rattling of the bars. The woman in the silky night dress heaved the cage up to her room and placed it down on her pitch black carpeted floor. In the light, the creature's looks became gradually more clear. Pastel pink hair that landed on her shoulders with a fringe (bangs), down to her eyebrows. Emerald green eyes, a dainty frame with pale freckled skin that was clothed in a flowy and partially transparent pale pink dress that went halfway down her thighs. All completed with a dazzling pair of glittery wings that seems to be shedding silver flecks. The shrieking continued but stopped abruptly when the human one knelt down to look the fairy in the eyes. The dainty girl shrunk back in the cage, looking back at the other in fear. "Do you know why you're here?" Brianna questioned her. The pink haired one simply looked back in confusion, not understanding the words that were being spoken to her. Brianna realised this and just smiled in response. "So you don't speak English, huh? Oh, well. That'll just make things more interesting." Standing back up, the darker haired of the two made her way over to a box at the side of her room and took the lid off, revealing various sex toys. All in bright pinks and purples, there were several dildos of different lengths, a couple of small vibrators, a large anal toy collection and a bundle of BDSM equipment such as rope, cuffs and paddles. The silk wearing figure slowly came back into the captive's view, carrying black rope, a fuchsia 8 inch dildo and a strange contraption that resembles the ones found in a gynecologist's office. 

The young woman, wearing all darks, began tying the woman adorned in pink's wrists and ankles to the bars of her cage, allowing the creature's holes to be exposed, as another shriek was let out, along with some struggling from her. "That's an impressive volume you've got there." The owner of the bedroom laughed sadistically, licking two fingers before inserting them inside the folds in front of her. "Aah!" The pair of wings attached to the receiver's back fluttered as she flinched in surprise. The dominant one proceeded to ram her fingers inside, curling them as she did so. The winged creature let out a sound that could only be described as a mixture of shock and pleasure as a sparkly pink substance dripped down her thighs. "Wow, I've never seen anything like that," Brianna responded, with a surprised look before licking it off her hand. "Tastes like strawberry lollies. I wonder why." She then reached for her metal device from a moment ago and gradually stuck it inside the other. The fairy squeaked a little and Brianna peered in at her captive's canal. "Nothing out of the ordinary, it seems. Maybe running a few different tests will get me some answers. There's so many things I want to know about fairies.

Like, do you even have names?" Just then, a clump of the rosy coloured cum landed on the bottom of the cage. Ellette was written. "That's it? That's your name?" Ellette nodded in response to the question. 

The woman with ebony hair went back to her box to take out a chain, a basic black collar and what appeared to be a plastic tray. She placed the tray down by the cage and opened the door for the smaller of the two women in the room, allowing Ellette to crawl out, onto the fluffy carpet. The tallest wasted no time getting the collar around her captive's neck before attaching the chain. Leaning back slightly, she asked: "Do fairies use the toilet at all?". There was no answer. "C'mon, I know you understand what I'm saying, even if you don't know how to speak the language." Still, nothing. "Alright then, you'll just have to show me." Brianna's deep cocoa eyes glared at the rosy haired guest as she guided her towards the tray, then waited impatiently. She sighed as the other looked up, clueless. The next thing the dainty being knew, was having pressure applied around her waist, an arm coiled around her and squeezing. A squeak was let out of the leafy eyed girl's mouth as she started to urinate, a pasty yellow liquid with sparkles. "That's much more like it. Good girl." The chain holder remarked. "That should get me some fascinating test results." She pushed her piece of plastic to the side after this act was finished. "Come here." Once the pastel coloured one was by the bed with her chain tied around the end, the one wearing her dark dress decided to investigate the pink substance left in the cage. 

With an opportunity in sight, the winged lady began to undo the winding of her chain to tiptoe over to the window, only to be caught. "Just where do you think you're going?" Brianna questioned, stood right behind her, before she grabbed Ellette's wings to yank her back. Screaming as high as her lungs would go, the fairy struggled desperately, only to be pulled back and pulled onto the dildo from earlier. Screams turned into whimpers at this point as her thin dress was torn off and she was rapidly rammed into by the toy with the hips of the woman that had kidnapped her. The dominant lady thrust in and out, angling her hips to make sure she was hitting the right places inside the other's throbbing entrance. The object being used slid slowly and then rapidly along the pink inside of the delicate creature as she emitted several high pitched noises. "Aaah! Mmmm!" Could be heard echoing throughout the house.

"I wonder if this has any magical properties?" The woman with inky coloured hair questioned aloud, reaching down and stroking her hand along the dainty fairy's soft thighs to pick up the twinkling juices that were dripping down her skin. After this, she began rubbing the juices into the B cup breasts of the woman beneath her, pressing her black painted fingernails into her blush tinted nipples. Some light moaning could be heard as they gradually began to enlarge in size. "Guess that's a yes then." The gothic one laughed, observing the lighter haired one's shock and embarrassment as she squirmed underneath her, desperate to make the growing stop. A little time had gone by and the growth soon stopped but by this point, her boobs were roughly 5 cup sizes bigger. The woman that now had the smaller chest of the two, squeezed at these huge breasts and got a yelp in response. "Oh, did your juices make them all sensitive?" Briana's guess was correct, based on the sounds she was hearing. 

The next thing she knew, milk had begun squirting out of the inflated tits in her hands. Her silk dress shuffled slightly as she giggled at this result and continued to push the creamy liquid out of the naked woman. Even if Ellette could use words, she didn't think she could describe how humiliated she felt in this moment. Being on all fours, pounded into as she was milked like a farm animal, all whilst in the nude in front of a perfect stranger. The tallest of the two started to suck at her nipples, drinking the substance down which, given that what the fairy secreted was magical, was able to give the one enjoying a drink a great deal of physical strength. She finished her consumption of the milk and proceeded to hoist the shorter one up by connecting her arms together under her now coated thighs to bounce the smaller woman up and down on the large dildo that she was pushing into her aching hole for a second round. 

More juices trickled along the bottom's legs as she began to pant from exhaustion. "That's it, take it like a good girl." The top leaned in and quietly whispered, yanking the tiny hips of the other onto the silicone toy that her walls kept clinging to. Briana moved her right arm to run her fingers through the shorter hair in front of her then grabbed it at the roots, pulling the fairy towards herself. As the one being penetrated squealed, the lady wearing the strap-on carried on with her movements, making Ellette release a mixture of moans and shrieks as she was being violently fucked back and forth. Eventually, the petite girl was practically breathless after basically screaming from the pleasure that rippled through her body. It was then that the owner of the house decided to put her down and let her flop forward, onto the bed. 

"Look at all the mess you made." Tutting, the girl with the dark aesthetic observed the secretions that covered the coal coloured carpet then made her way over to the bed to pull the pastel girl across her lap on her front. "After making such a mess, you deserve a punishment." She then brought her hand down and smacked the round behind of the worn out woman over her knee. "Ah!" She jolted up slightly, surprised by the stinging the other had inflicted upon her. Another few spanks were given, causing more yelps to follow. A few tears poured out from her glistening green eyes before she was suddenly scooped up and chucked back into her cage. The lady that just bruised her cheeks locked her in then turned around to swish off to bed, getting under her flower decorated covers. Ellette sat in the cramped space and slowly drifted off to sleep in time with her captor.


	2. Send me ideas

Comment some ideas to put into future smut one shots here.


End file.
